


Rebel Heart

by BlueNeutrino



Series: A Hunter's Heart in an Angel's Hands [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Cardiophilia, Dom Castiel, Hand Jobs, Heartbeat Kink, Heartbeats, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Stething, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel loves the sound of Dean’s heart. In his fantasies he imagines how hard and fast he could get it to beat during sex; wonders what it would feel like under his hand. Dean agrees to let him find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebel Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Cardiophilia is probably my biggest kink, and after discovering that while several people share it, not many write it, I’ve decided to write my own.

Deeply and tenderly Dean and Castiel kissed, perched upon the end of the bed with their feet tangled up in clothes that had recently fallen in a heap to the floor. Tongues dragged across each other slowly and sensuously, circling and tasting as they breached the boundaries between two pairs of lips. Their fingers traced over skin in gentle, languid strokes, massaging and caressing to draw gasps of pleasure from hot, needy mouths. Slowly, Dean began to ease himself down to lie back upon the mattress, hands wrapped around Castiel’s neck to pull him down on top of him. Their mouths only parted as Dean’s head touched the pillow, gazing up at the angel with heavy lidded eyes.

“Cas…” His voice was a husky whisper, warm and enticing. The angel’s earlier requests were fresh in his mind, and he knew what they had planned and what Castiel wanted. He made the invitation. “Do you want to feel my heart?”

Castiel swallowed, a hand sliding from Dean’s hip to rest on his chest. “Yes,” he murmured, fingertips circling the skin beneath which a faint pulse was throbbing. “I want to hear how it beats with every little thing I do to you.” His head descended to Dean’s chest to gently, almost reverently, press his lips against the pulse.

As he pulled away again his right hand went purposefully to the nightstand, where he’d left the stethoscope lying after showing it to Dean earlier. He fitted the earpieces into place as he leant over Dean, settling the bell against his chest. A quick, flat thudding sounded in his ears as he stared into Dean’s eyes, who felt his heart fluttering against the cool disc Cas had pressing against his skin. The sheer intimacy of this was mind-spinning as he let Cas feel this deepest, most vital part of him, and he felt strangely vulnerable from the peculiar attention Castiel was paying to the organ. When Cas had earlier explained what he wanted them to do, Dean never imagined that in practice it would feel quite like this. Castiel was getting aroused from the sound of Dean's heart beating, and it occurred to Dean that meant he brought Cas pleasure simply by being alive. There was something about that he found deeply pleasing.

A curious look had entered Cas’ eyes, and he seemed at once delighted and fascinated by the sound of Dean's heart. Using his right hand to keep the stethoscope in place, his left hand snaked down Dean’s torso to between his legs, wrapping his fingers around Dean’s erection and pressing it against his own. Dean’s breath hitched, and the pounding in his chest quickened.

Castiel continued to stare down at him as he dragged his fingers in a slow, firm stroke along their cocks, hearing the way the action caused Dean’s heart to jackhammer furiously. Dean’s body shuddered as he took deep, trembling breaths, finding Cas’ touch torturously slow and teasing. He pushed his hips upwards into Cas' palm, desperate for more pressure and friction against his cock. Cas’ lips ghosted over his own before the angel pulled his head down to stare at the point where he had the disc set against Dean’s skin, and he pushed it in harder so that Dean felt a firm, almost uncomfortable pressure against his ribs. “I want to _see_ it,” Castiel whispered hoarsely, “I want to see your heart beat so hard that it shows through your chest. I want it to pound so violently that I can touch it. Can you get it to do that, Dean?”

Dean swallowed, feeling the muscle inside him already thumping hard against his ribs. Any harder, and it would almost hurt, but he was willing to do that to please Cas. “Yes,” he gasped, breath catching again as Cas squeezed harder around their dicks and gave another agonizingly slow pump. He was deliberately taking his time, wanting to create a gradual build up to make Dean’s heart beat as frantically and desperately as possible.

Satisfied with Dean’s answer, Cas straightened up and withdrew the stethoscope from his chest, staring down intently at Dean as he straddled him. Dean cast his eyes over Cas to see the angel's dick stood stiffly against his stomach, his own tightly pressed against it where Cas gripped them together firmly. Both their tips were pink and leaking, and Cas moved his fingers to rub the dribbling pre-come along their lengths as Dean's cock throbbed in time with his pulse. Dean sighed in ecstasy, and Cas' tongue darted gleefully over his lips as he felt the the thrilling sensations of Dean's dick and entire body quivering.

"Excited, aren't you?" he growled. "I've only just gotten started with you."

On the nightstand where Cas had left the stethoscope earlier he’d also laid out a few cans of energy drinks. He reached for one now, snapping it open and then lowering it to Dean’s mouth. “Drink,” he ordered, and Dean obediently gulped at the liquid pouring down his throat, struggling to regulate the way he swallowed as he lay flat on his back. Some of the liquid spilled out over his cheeks onto the pillow, but Castiel didn’t seem to care.

As the can ran empty, Castiel discarded it and leaned down closer to Dean again and repositioned the stethoscope against his heart. His free hand went once more to Dean’s cock, fingertips flicking and teasing at the head before they ran down his shaft to stroke and squeeze his balls. It had the desired effect of making Dean’s heart accelerate, and Castiel smiled in satisfaction. “How does that feel, Dean?”

Dean wasn’t sure if he meant the sensation in his chest or the one in his groin. “Intense,” he grunted breathlessly, thinking that applied to both.

“Good,” Castiel growled, continuing with his long, slow strokes of Dean’s dick as he repositioned the stethoscope. The energy drink was beginning to take effect, and Dean could feel his muscles trembling and head spinning. His heart almost felt like it was shaking rather than beating, his ribcage seeming claustrophobic and too small. _Is this what a heart attack feels like?_ No, he knew what a heart attack felt like, or at least he did when it was induced by electrocution. The notion that he was now about to suffer the same thing was hyperbolic and exaggerated, yet even as he was consciously aware of that he couldn't stop the thought flashing through his mind. Panic began to build in his chest before he remembered the discussion they’d had earlier and recalled the trust he had in Cas. The angel wasn't going to do anything that could hurt him. Castiel was in control and knew what he was doing, as well as when to stop.

That thought calmed Dean's mind somewhat, but his body didn't get the memo. His muscles continued to tremble with latent energy as adrenaline coursed through him, heat pooling between his legs as pressure built in his balls. There was the sensation of them being squeezed and tugged on before Cas slipped his fingers beneath them and down to Dean's hole. A single, dry finger pried its way in just a fraction of an inch and Dean cried out, relishing the burn. 

Castiel chuckled, enjoying Dean's reaction, before he moved his hand away to spit on it and improve the lubrication. Dean stared up at his fingers, pupils blown wide as he became entranced by the saliva gleaming on Cas' skin. His heart sped up in anticipation of how those slick digits were about to press their way inside him, and Castiel grinned. His hand returned swiftly to Dean's opening and began to steadily work his fingers further in.

Dean gasped and bucked his hips, causing their cocks to crash together as Cas began to ease another finger into him and started to scissor them. " _Fuck, Cas..._ " he moaned breathlessly.

"You like that, Dean?" Cas whispered. "I can hear that you like it. Your heart just keeps getting faster and faster."

He pushed his fingers in further to graze Dean's prostate, prompting another yell and a particularly hard throb of Dean's cock. Cas felt his own dick twitch from the feeling of Dean's walls clenching tight and hot around him, and he took a few seconds longer to explore them before pulling his fingers out. He didn't want to finish Dean too soon. There was still work to be done to get Dean's heart rate to max out for as long as was safe, and Cas returned to steadily rubbing Dean's cock and listening to the response from his heart. He moved his hand from the dome of the stethoscope to lie flat against Dean’s chest, testing how strongly he could feel the beating through his skin. “I think you can get it faster,” he said hoarsely, returning the stethoscope to press down hard directly over Dean’s palpitating heart. “Now hold your breath.”

It was easier said than done. Dean’s entire body was shaking, breathing coming sharp and shallow from the sensations Cas was inflicting on his cock, and he barely knew how to steady it, let alone stop it. It took a few seconds for him to regain control enough to gulp down a full breath of air and hold it in his lungs.

His heart kicked furiously against his ribcage, an intense pressure settling on his chest, and he only managed a few seconds before he was again gasping for air. “I said, _hold your breath_ ,” Castiel snarled, and then his hand had left Dean’s cock and instead closed around his throat. Dean choked and gasped for air, his eyes rolling up into the top of his head. A moment of panic gripped him and he wanted to use his safeword, or rather his safe signal since he couldn’t speak. He’d gotten part way through the start of the motion before he stopped himself, changing his mind and deciding he wasn’t going to bail out now. Despite the fear, the whole experience was exhilarating, terror rendered superficial from the thrill. He trusted Cas enough to keep going.

Cas noticed the action and his choking grip on Dean’s throat eased momentarily, giving Dean chance to speak or finish the gesture if he wanted to, but as Dean didn’t move Cas’ fist clenched about his neck again.

Air was squeezed out of his lungs in a quick burst and Dean’s body convulsed as he realised he couldn’t replace it. His vision began to swim for just a brief second, but then Cas let up his grip again, allowing him to suck in one more gulp of air before resuming the choking. The asphyxiation didn’t last for long, but it was enough to cause Dean’s heart to kick up even faster to what must have been over three beats per second, violent and painful in his chest. The blood pounded in his ears in an almost constant rushing sound punctuated by an undertone of rapid, hard thuds.

Castiel heard the noise through the earpieces, loud and furious against his eardrums, and he let the sound wash over him for a moment before pulling the stethoscope away from his ears and letting it hang around his throat. He lifted the bell from Dean’s chest and stared down at Dean’s skin, at last able to see the vibrations fluttering under the surface. He leaned down to kiss it, feeling Dean’s heart pound against his mouth before he settled his ear to Dean’s ribcage, hearing the noise echo throughout his skull. A hand once again snaked up to Dean’s throat, this time to press insistent fingers into Dean’s carotid artery and feel the hard pulse that throbbed there, while the other hand crept back down towards Dean’s cock, stuffed full and purple from the intense rush of blood. Cas felt it throb hard, begging for stimulation, while a quick press of his fingers below it allowed him to feel Dean's swollen balls. They were ready for release, and Cas was happy to oblige.

With a thought, the bottle of lube they kept in the nightstand drawer was in Cas' hand. The angel lifted his head from Dean's chest momentarily while he uncapped it and began to apply the liquid along his own length, watching Dean pant heavily with impatient desire. There wasn't much work to be done to get Dean prepared when Cas returned his fingers to his semi-slicked hole again, stretching him just a fraction of an inch further ready to accommodate Cas' cock. The angel grinned as he returned the stethoscope to his ears before getting himself lined up. "Ready?" The look on his face was decidedly un-angelic as Dean gave an impatient, desperate nod in answer, and then Castiel slipped inside.

Dean's heart stuttered as Cas entered him, causing the angel's grin to widen further as he heard the effect he was having on Dean's heart. He didn't hold back, timing his thrusts to match the force and speed of the pounding organ within Dean's chest so that it felt as though their entire bodies were vibrating to the rhythm of Dean's heartbeat. The hunter whimpered as he felt Cas repeatedly strike that sweet spot inside him, the pressure in his chest bursting forth in a cry of pleasure as Cas' fingers wrapped tightly around his cock again. The angel began to pump Dean hard and fast this time, ready now to bring him to climax as he thrust deeper and faster inside of Dean.

The chestpiece over Dean's ribs was digging in hard enough that Cas could see the red ring left behind as he pulled it away again to replace it with his ear. The new positioning of their bodies wasn't the most natural thing in the world, but Cas adjusted himself as he gave another hard thrust to strike even deeper inside of Dean. The hunter cried out and Cas felt the sound reverberating in Dean’s chest, pressing his head against it harder. Dean’s cock was thick and heavy in his hands, deliciously hot and pulsating as Castiel's fingers rapidly worked the tender flesh. It was so swollen and sensitive that Cas made quick work of him, giving a few more harsh jerks before Dean came with a grunt and spilled himself onto Cas’ stomach and side. Cas got off moments later from the tight heat of Dean's body clenching around him while the sound of Dean’s heart thudded in his ears. He gave a short gasp and then the tension seeped from his muscles, sliding out to leave him lying still and sweating on top of Dean.

They were both breathing heavily, Cas from the aftermath of exhilaration and Dean from the strain. Cas was recovering faster, and after a couple of minutes he pressed another kiss into Dean’s skin before twisting his neck to look up at his face. “Are you alright, Dean?”

Dean didn’t answer straight away, but instead drew in a slow, shaking breath as he fought to lift his head to look down at Cas. The delay in his response caused a sudden look of worry to cross Cas’ features. “Did I go too far?” He seemed horrified at the possibility.

“No,” Dean quickly gasped out in a rush to reassure him, the word sounding strangled from a voicebox and lungs not quite ready again to speak. “It’s just that…just that I hadn’t expected it to be quite so intense. I’ll be alright in a minute.”

Cas quickly lifted himself up, looking at Dean in concern. “Are you not alright now?” 

“Hey, Cas, I’m fine,” Dean reassured him breathlessly. “I feel kind of like I’m being punched in the chest, but it’s okay. I enjoyed it. Don’t worry about me.”

Cas had crawled further up the bed to bring his face above Dean’s, staring down anxiously at him. “If I went too far you can tell me, Dean. I promise I won’t _ever_ do it again.”

“Cas…” Dean gazed up at him breathlessly, still feeling a little dazed, but he could see the look on Cas’ face was one of profound worry and guilt at the thought he might have harmed him.

“I’m so sorry, Dean, I should never have stopped you breathing…”

“Hey, _Cas,_ ” Dean interrupted him firmly. “Look at me. I trust you. I trusted you not to hurt me, and you didn’t. I’m still here. I didn’t black out. I didn’t go into cardiac arrest. Everything that happened we agreed on, and it all played out just great, okay? I promise you I’m fine. I’d do it all again in a heartbeat. Even one this fast.”

That final part was a weak attempt at humor, and it seemed to work to reassure Cas as the angel gave a relieved smile. “You promise me you’re sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“Okay…” Cas lowered his head to gently press their lips together. “Thank you, Dean,” he murmured as he finished the kiss, “Your heart sounded beautiful.” He began to slide his way back down Dean’s chest to rest his head there again, and Dean wriggled slightly from the sensation of stickiness at them both being covered in come.

“Cas, um, maybe we should get some tissues…” he began to suggest, but Cas made to silence him.

“Shh…” he soothed, kissing Dean’s chest again and then once more pressing his ear down against his heart. “Just lie still and let me listen. We aren’t moving until you’re down to sixty beats per minute again. I need to be sure you’re okay.”

Dean lay his head back against the pillow and let out a sigh, allowing himself to relax after the stress he’d just been under. Cas’ hair tickled his chest where he could still feel his heart fluttering in an almost trippy rhythm, leaving him feeling queasy and lightheaded, but at the same time completely content. If Cas was waiting for his pulse to return to normal, then the caffeine pumping through his system meant it would probably take a while, but with Cas’ warm body wrapped around him, happy and sated from a kind of intimacy that only Dean could share, Dean thought he was quite happy to wait.


End file.
